Montana&Potter&Jonas
by ohstar
Summary: A weird idea for a story I wrote. Some chapters will be songfics. AU JB&HM go to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Jonas, Stewart, Montana, Luftnagle, Granger, Weasly, Potter, Oken and Truscott

Trailer!

--

So, a bit of a summary here… First of all, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice..!:) And so you hopefully don't get confused.. Miley and Hannah are 2 DIFFERENT people, same with Lilly and Lola-but they look the same. Kay? lol:P

Oh… by the way:

Bold is the voice/words on screen

Normal is the scene on screen..:)

--

**When worlds collide…**

Harry, Ron and Hermione in a compartment… Miley, Hannah, Lola, Lilly and the Jonas Brothers come in compartment and ask if they can stay in that compartment…

Hermione starts screaming…

**Who knows what will happen?**

**Will friendships begin?**

All the girls (Hannah, Miley, Hermione, Lilly, Lola etc) walking down the road in Hogsmeade.

All the guys (Harry, Ron, Nick, Joe, Kevin etc) by the lake watching a certain group by the water

**Will love blossom?**

Hermione's face seen by candlelight, her face is covered in tears.

Hannah sitting in the dark on her bed sniffling.

Miley sitting by the lake.

Lola walking away from 'someone'.

**Will new hobbies be found?**

Hannah singing on stage, playing guitar. (Pretend she didn't sing before!:P).

Hermione playing piano in an empty room.

Miley writing in a book.

Lola playing drums.

Lilly playing Quidditch (sp?)

Nick flying Buckbeak.

Joe in front of a silent crowd.

Kevin singing.

Ron playing guitar.

Oliver rapping (lol!).

**Will hearts be broken?**

Hannah screaming at Nick in a garden, sobbing and her face red.

Lola slapping Ron across the face, screaming and walking away.

Hermione looking sad when Harry puts his arm around her shoulder.

Miley looking at Oliver with a confused look on her face.

Lilly screaming at 'someone'.

Kevin looking at Lilly sadly.

**Most of all, will these teens figure out if true love really does conquer all?**

Hannah singing on stage with Nick.

Miley holding Oliver's hand and smiling.

Lola and Jackson dancing (slow:P).

Hermione and Ron hugging.

Harry and Cho laughing together.

Lilly and Joe pointing at 'two people'and laughing.

Kevin and Lilly about to kiss.

**Find out in:**

**Jonas, Stewart, Montana, Luftnagle, Granger, Weasly, Potter, Oken and Truscott.**

**On a computer screen near you!**

--

Well, did you like it? I'm going to post more chapters soon!:)

And if you want, vote for some couples you want! But I've already decided on some that ARE guna happen!


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!_

Important message from JBluva: Hey, guys! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing Montana&Potter&Jonas... But I'd like to hear your opnion before deleting anything! Also, if you'd like me to continue, there's a chance for one OC in this story...

So, if you'd like to be an OC, fill this out in your review, or PM me.

**Age:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Also, I'll need you to pick a number between 1 and 150, because there can only be one OC, so whoever guess is closest to the number I pick will get to be the OC:P And, you'll be a love interest for a main character, I'll tell you if you win:)**

**Ilyas!**

xxxxxxxx,

[SMiley

AKA

Miles

AKA

Hannsies

AKA

Hannah /3 3

AKA

[mile


	3. Chapter 4

**Montana&Potter&Jonas**

Chapter three!

A/N: Kay, dudes! Only two people entered the contest to be an OC… All Joe Jonas fans who didn't enter the contest, you should be sad, cause it'll be Joe/OC in the end!  Mwahahahaha:P Well, anyways… This is basically just everyone meeting and all that joyful stuff

--

Kailee's POV

Oh.my.god! This is SO cool! HANNAH MONTANA'S IN MY DORM! AND HER FRIEND, LOLA! AND NICK JONAS!!!! I know, I know, I'm not a big fan of the Jonas Brothers… But they're so famous! I'll admit, Joe's kinda cute, but that's all! I don't…_like_ him or anything! Hannah and her friend, Lola, are pretty cool, actually…

So last night I was just laying down on my stomach, writing a song. I was wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms with a black t-shirt, my brown eyes flicking across the piece of paper. My long brown was in a loose bun on the side of my head.

Then, out of no where, HANNAH MONTANA and LOLA LUFTNAGLE come walking into the room, purses in hand. So last night, I became friends with HANNAH MONTANA AND LOLA LUFTNAGLE! And they offered that on Hogsmeade weekend we go together, along with some other friends!

Oh, by the way… Hogwarts has this new (AWESOME!) policy that we can sleepover in friend's dorms! It's so cool! Hannah and Lola also invited me to go to that, we'll be staying in Gryffindor tower… They have a friend name… what was it? Fermione? Mione? Hermione? Well… something like that… And we'll be sleeping over with her! It's sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, they're both so nice!

--

Nick's POV

"Ugghhh…" I groaned, waking up to the bright sunlight coming out of the bright window beside my bed. I'm really tired, luckily it's a Friday, and we get to have today off. I started thinking about all that had happened at Hogwarts so far, meeting new people like Ron, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Luna… And, of course, coming back this year with all my great friends…

I laid in bed, not caring if I missed breakfast, just thinking about random topics. Writing new songs, what new inspirations could be, how beautiful Hannah looked when I saw her yesterday, as usual…WAIT! DID I JUST THINK ABOUT HANNAH IN A WAY THAT WOULD MAKE MY FEELINGS MORE THAN PLATONIC?!?! _Yes, you did, idiot. _No… she's just pretty! I used to have a big crush on her… But not any more! She's just an awesomely awesome friend! Yah, that's it!

_Yes, Nicholas… Sure you do… Just keep on believing that… _NO! It's true! I like her ONLY as a friend! _You KNOW you like her… _I DON'T!!!!!

Oh geez, I was getting a headache… I hated it when I had fights with myself! _Stupid, stupid stupid! She's dating Oliver now… Oliver and Hannah, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-_… There it goes again… My face started turning red from what a bad migrane I was having.

So, I hopped out of bed, put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a 'Slipknot' band t-shirt. I put on a pair of red converse and headed into the Hufflepuff common room.

I sat in one of the many empty chairs in the deserted room, slouching as I did so. Waiting, waiting, waiting, to see if Hannah had already gone to breakfast, or if she was out. Just as a friend, of course! Just to see if everything was a-okay.

I suddenly heard a quiet whimper echo in the room, and nearly silent sobs. I jerked up, and my head started darting around the room, in search of the sobs and whimpers. My eyes found their way to a corner by the base of the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Han?" I said, suddenly recognizing the blong head of hair that was shaking. I saw her sink lower to the floor, attempting to hide herself.

"Hannah? Is that you?" I asked, even though I knew it was her. No answer. I walked around the chair surrounding the empty fireplace, and walked over to her. I sat down beside her, smiling the fakest smile ever.

"It's…n-nothing… You sh-should g-go to break-kfast… you m-must b-b-be hung-gry," she said, pulling her knees up close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees. She was still shaking with sobs.

"Hannah, if you're crying over it, it isn't nothing" I said, trying to comfort her, even though the thought of Hannah even being sad made me want to cry.

"I-I just-t mi-miss home… T-that's a-all," she stuttered.

"Hannah… is that all?" I knew she was lying, but I didn't want to force anything out of her.

"Yea, it is," she said, looking up at me with her red blotchy face… She even plastered a fake smile on her face. Gosh, she even looked beautiful when she had been crying… _I knew it! Mwahahahaha! _Oh, crap… Here we go AGAIN…

--

Hannah's POV

I faked a smile, trying to convince Nick everything was okay. I probably looked hideous right now… I don't even know why Nick cares about how I feel. I knew he saw right through my eyes, even though he didn't know what the truth was.

--

A/N: Kay… Wrote that chapter in-like-10 mins… Hope you liked it!  More to come… If you want me to continue, of course! lol:P

Ilyas!

xxxxxxxx,

[SMiley

AKA

Miles

AKA

Hannsies

AKA

Hanne

AKA

Han

AKA

Hanny (Hannie)

AKA

Mile

-lol


End file.
